


Death is in Love with Me

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's final moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is in Love with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried but the title doesn't quite fit. :c It's the title of a song (though, there aren't any lyrics to it in this fic) "Death is in Love with Me" by Kerli
> 
> SPOILERS. SO MUCH SPOILAGE.
> 
> This takes place during Season 2, Episode 13 "Dead Reckoning"
> 
> It's a "missing" piece of the episode.

"Good luck, John." he said before the doors of the elevator closed. He heard shots fired, put his head down and smirked. John was right and he knew it he was right.

_Even if you made it, you think the Agency would take you back?_  
 _In their eyes, you’re compromised._  
 _All that’s waiting for you is a black hood._

Mark shook his head and smiled a real smile as his eyes slowly filled with small tears with his head looking up to the Heavens.  


"Hey, Tyrell, I'll take that coffee now; this one's a closer." he said softly.

There was a DING! from the elevator and he stumbled out. His feet were no longer headed for the safe house and part of him felt like they never were going to go that way, no matter how much he wanted it. Anguish filled him as he stepped toward the car, toward the finale of his performance. He moved like someone who was just ready, ready to give up because he had nothing else left. He felt the wings of butterflies flapping against the inside of his stomach.  


 _Is this how it feels to be ready to die?_ he wondered. _Or am I not ready to die? Is this what fear is?_

The air blew cold against his skin and he realized he was really crying. Nobody wants to die, nobody is ever really, truly ready to leave this world but how could he say no any longer? Death was in love with him. Perhaps Death had been in love with him since the moment he forced two people to kill each other, setting in stone his final day. After all, Death followed him around constantly. Death took away his happiness, took away the life he had before Reese or Stanton came into his life. Death took away a mistreated friend he didn't appreciate until he saw him dead on the floor, blood spilling on the carpet from a wound from Death in female form.

Well, he'll be **damned** if he was going out alone, he figured as a little bit of anger filled him for a brief moment. Besides, it's nice to share the spotlight. With his consideration in mind, Mark carefully stepped into the back of the car and waited. 

Waiting for Death must be Death's little game. It's painful and terrifying and the only person who can enjoy the final action, the grand finale, is _Death._ More tears fell from Mark's face and yet he didn't feel upset. Not anymore. 

He looked down at his life timer and sighed softly as the front door opened and if he had time left, he could have sworn he saw Death, the one in love with him, right before his eyes.

"You were right, Kara. About me being dead." the words spilled out of his mouth with emotion he didn't feel any longer. "I'm gonna be great at it."

There was panic and then nothing.


End file.
